


Cause Nobody Loves Me Like You Do

by Erinyoung307



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Riding, Sex, There's a bit of fluff, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, but other than that it's pure sex, slight begging, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinyoung307/pseuds/Erinyoung307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck, shit, Harry, c’mon,” Louis pleaded.</p>
<p>“Patience, boo. I wouldn’t wanna hurt you,” Harry said and pressed a kiss to Louis’ inner thigh.</p>
<p>Louis whined and pushed down on Harry’s fingers. Harry already had three fingers in him; he just didn’t understand why Harry wouldn’t fuck him already.</p>
<p>“Not gonna hurt me, m’ready, m’ready, Harry please,” Louis was begging now. He thought he should feel a little bit of shame, but really, Harry had been teasing him all day and he’d felt like he’d been close for hours, so Louis figured he was past the point of feeling any shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause Nobody Loves Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired the other day and wrote this. Ignore the title, I know it sucks. Anyways, have fun reading :)

“Fuck, shit, Harry, c’mon,” Louis pleaded.

“Patience, boo. I wouldn’t wanna hurt you,” Harry said and pressed a kiss to Louis’ inner thigh.

Louis whined and pushed down on Harry’s fingers. Harry already had three fingers in him; he just didn’t understand why Harry wouldn’t fuck him already.

“Not gonna hurt me, m’ready, m’ready, Harry please,” Louis was begging now. He thought he should feel a little bit of shame, but really, Harry had been teasing him all day and he’d felt like he’d been close for hours, so Louis figured he was past the point of feeling any shame.

Harry smirked and pulled his fingers out of Louis, feeling slightly smug when Louis pushed his hips down to keep them inside. He sat back on his knees, grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table, and covered his length, wincing as the cool liquid made contact with his heated skin. He leaned down and packed Louis before asking, “Ready, boo?”

“Fucking hell, yes,” Louis said, his chest rising and falling quickly. Harry captured his lips again in a sweet, chaste kiss and pushed in slowly. Louis gripped Harry’s hand tightly as Harry filled him up, loving the stretch. He gasped, breaking the kiss, as Harry bottomed out. Harry rested his forehead on Louis’ and breathed deeply through his nose. He never really got used to the feeling of being inside Louis, as he usually bottomed. And since this was somewhat of a rare occasion, he was going to get the full experience.

“Lou,” Harry said, voice rough. “Open your eyes.”

Louis opened his eyes and looked into Harry’s. Of course, the expected lust was there, but he was hit with such a huge amount of love that he couldn’t help the tightening of his chest.

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Louis. So, so much,” Harry pecked Louis’ lips again, then pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in, effectively hitting Louis’ prostate on the first try.

Louis grunted and bucked up. “Shit, Haz, again.”

Harry slammed in again and again and again, leaving Louis a writhing mess underneath him. Endless strings of HarryHarryHarry poured out of Louis’ mouth, and his hands naturally tangled themselves in Harry’s curls. Louis’ back was arched and his face was scrunched up in pleasure, and Harry could tell he was on the verge of coming.

“God, look at you. You’re such a mess, Lou, so hot for me. I bet you love being fucked, don’t you baby?”

Louis swallowed. “Yeah, I love it. Love your cock, too.”

“Yeah? You’re such a cock slut, Louis. You couldn’t wait to have my dick in you, filling you up and stretching you wide, yeah?”

“Fuck, Harry.”

“What is it, Lou? Are you gonna come? You gonna come for me, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. M’gonna come.”

“Fuck, yes, Louis. Come for me.”

Louis’ eyes snapped shut, threw his head back against the pillow, and he moaned brokenly, spilling all over his stomach and chest. Harry latched onto Louis’ neck, sucking a bruise to show everybody that Louis was his (that’ll be fun to hide tomorrow, Harry thought proudly).

Harry pulled out of Louis to finish, himself, but Louis obviously had other plans.

“Don’t. Keep going.”

Harry looked at him. “What?”

“Fuck, Harry, keep going, dammit.”

“Lou, I don’t wanna hurt you. You’re oversensitive and—“

“And really fucking hard, so if you wouldn’t mind fucking me again that’d be really fucking great.”

Harry looked down and, shit, Louis was still hard. His dick was red and leaking precome like crazy. It was like he never came at all.

“God, that’s so fucking sexy,” Harry mumbled.

Louis smirked. “M’not God, but thanks for the compliment.”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully because really, who still uses that joke? But Louis was smiley and happy, so Harry didn’t say anything, he just pushed back in.

“Fuck, Lou, you’re still so tight, even after I’ve just fucked you.”

“S’not like I have a cock up my arse all the time.”

“You know, you’re a brat,” Harry teased.

“A brat that you need to fuck harder.”

“I don’t know,” Harry said, slowing his thrusts. “I think you should beg for it.”

Louis made a noise of disapproval. “No, I don’t think so.”

Harry slowed his thrusts even further. “I really, really think you should, especially if you plan on getting off any time soon.”

“Haaaaaaaarryyyyy,” Louis whined.

“Nope, you gotta beg.”

“Or,” Louis chirped and flipped Harry onto his back and lowered himself back onto Harry’s dick, “I could do this.”

Louis lifted himself nearly all of the way off Harry, then slammed back down. “Yes,” Louis hissed quietly.

Harry moaned and grabbed Louis’ hips. “Yeah, Lou, that’s it. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Louis was quick to listen. He placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and began to bounce up and down on his erection. “Dammit, Harry, you’re so big.”

“Louis,” Harry said through clenched teeth. It was his turn to fall apart under his boyfriend, and it was happening very quickly. “I don’t—I don’t think I’ll last long.”

Louis grabbed Harry’s jaw, forcing Harry to look him in the eye. “No, Harry, this isn’t over yet. Don’t you dare come, do you understand me?”

Harry nodded quickly and lay back down and threw his arm over his face. He figured if he couldn’t see Louis, then he’d be able to hold out longer. Louis was determined to make this as difficult as possible for Harry, though. He ducked his head down and started sucking one of Harry’s nipples, which had always been sensitive. Harry moaned loudly and arched his back slightly, and that was the push Harry needed.

“Oh god, Louis, please let me come, I need it so bad, I just—I can’t—fuck!”

Louis released Harry’s nipple and said, “Go ahead, baby.”

Harry came harder than he ever had in his life. The scream he emitted was way past pornographic, his back arched higher, his fingers dug into Louis’ hips, and his toes curled. He emptied his load into Louis, who moaned at the feeling. He kept bouncing on Harry, desperately seeking his second orgasm. Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ erection and pumped him until he came, this time painting Harry’s stomach white.

Louis fell forward onto Harry’s chest, completely and utterly exhausted. Harry pulled out of Louis, and they both cringed at the feeling of oversensitivity. Louis pulled the blanket over them and snuggled into Harry’s chest, sated and sleepy.

“We’ll be doing that again in the morning,” Louis said against Harry’s skin.

Harry smiled, looking forward to tomorrow morning. “Goodnight, boo. Love you.”

“Love you too, Hazzabear.”


End file.
